


Hell's Fury

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 3.18 The Last Heartbreak, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: I really didn’t like that Maze hurt Trixie with what she said to Dan, so I decided to do something about it. ;)





	Hell's Fury

“No. No, you would all love me to be something I’m not.”

Maze glared at Dan, absolutely furious. How dare this asshole come in here and tell her how to live in her own home. This was her place just as much as his ex’s and his kid’s. She paid half the bills here. (More than half, actually, but Decker didn’t know about that.)

“Well, I am not a babysitter. I am not a roommate.”

She wanted to hurt him, to pull out her knives and cut him down. But she couldn’t do that. He was still the father of her last remaining friend, and the kid cared about him. That meant violence was out of the question. Thankfully, there were other ways to hurt someone.

“And I am sick of your goody two shoes ex wife.”

For a split second, she was tempted to include the one other person she knew he loved in her attack. She checked the impulse. No. Trix did not deserve her rage, not even indirectly. She did not deserve to be used. Maze knew all too well what that was like, she would not do that to her friend. Besides, there were better targets.

“And I’m sick of you and your treacherous, cowardly bosom buddy acting like I’m some sort of intruder in my own home. You can all go to Hell, the whole lot of you.” She sneered at him. “You know what? You’ll get your wish. I’m out of here. The only reason why I’ve stayed until now is Trix. She’s the only one who actually cares about me and accepts me the way I am. She and I will figure out a way to stay friends even if I’m not here anymore.”

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked towards the stairs leading up to her room.

“And you can tell your ex to find someone else to help pay the bills from now on.”

****

Dan stared after her as she stomped off, wincing when the slam of a door punctuated her exit. He’d always known his ex-wife’s roommate was weird and scary, but this was a new level, even for her.

A small sound made him turn to the door. His daughter was standing there crying silently, a devastated expression on her face that broke his heart.

“Maze is leaving?” Her expression turned accusing. “You’ve made Maze leave!”

Without waiting for a reply, she turned around and ran off. Cursing under his breath, Dan ran after her.


End file.
